


【月见兰】今天用什么香水（1）

by BeA_Zebra



Category: Arknight/明日方舟
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeA_Zebra/pseuds/BeA_Zebra
Kudos: 1





	【月见兰】今天用什么香水（1）

全是短梗，小概率会扩写。  
起因是自己有喷香水的习惯，加上二橙二老师的月见兰版猜猜我是谁中最后月见夜的台词。  
  
[1]芦丹氏·林之妩媚  
如果要从众多香水收藏中挑一瓶签名香，那一定是林之妩媚了。然这瓶香水不是梓兰小姐最常用的一瓶，她平日通勤都喷些清淡舒适的味道。  
  
在月见夜先生印象中，这支香确实也很少出现在梓兰小姐身上，但每一次出现都足以让他牢记。这个味道往往让他回忆起一条美丽的暗红色睡裙。  
  
那条裙子是幸运的，它有幸和梓兰雪白温软的胴体相贴，作为回报它忠实地勾勒出主人的曲线，一呼一吸的细微起伏都能清晰刻画。  
那条睡裙又是不幸的，它生命太过短暂，没用多久就在月见夜的手中化作了自由纷飞又无力降落的一只只蝴蝶。  
  
梓兰褪去了最后的遮蔽物，他也彻底沉醉在那酸甜柔滑的香气中，似烂熟到发紫的李子，又似口感极佳的奶油。让他忍不住去亲吻舔舐那两团绵软，固执地吮吸肉团之上已经挺立的红李，那架势仿佛不吮到乳汁不罢休，用力到梓兰轻呼出声，埋怨地推了推埋在胸口的毛茸茸。  
  
他还是停下了。不过这不轻不重地一推并不是主要原因。  
贴得越紧，那味道也越明显，他逐渐捕捉到了藏在奶油下的其他味道。  
  
是动物身上常见的体味，也叫骚味。  
  
若是平日在女人身上闻到这样的气味，月见夜定然不会如此痴迷，甚至是反感的。  
可是看看现在的情况吧——赤裸着的男人和女人，不遗余力地在彼此身上留下热情的前戏痕迹。接下来即将发生的当然是奶油包裹着的盛宴。  
  
这个时候，他必须承认他无比享受这原始又野性的味道，也爱极了身下这只喘息的“雌兽”。  
  
[2]Mirryna·夜妆  
这支香水和她拥有的其他香水相比并不起眼，出身也不出众，是由哥伦比亚当地一家不起眼的香水作坊制作的。这支香水特别在它是梓兰拥有的第一支香水。  
  
她很清楚地记得，那天她拿到了第一笔工资。当时在街角的小店里挑了足足半天，才最终选定了这支香水。馥郁的紫罗兰搭配柔和顺喉的轻香型朗姆酒，仿佛昏暗夜色中在杯中摇晃的酒酿。不管是酒还是夜色，都让人沉醉。  
  
其实梓兰很喜欢喝酒，可惜酒量和酒品都不怎么好。为了满足口腹之欲，她只能选择诸如苹果酒和香槟这样度数相对较低的饮品。而像朗姆酒、白兰地这些，在工作日也只能拒之千里。  
  
不过这支香水因为扩散和留香太过霸道，在购买第二天就被尘封在了化妆柜的一角，或许是尘封的时间太久，又或许是工艺本就不过关，当梓兰再次想起它时候，已经挥发了半瓶。而那时梓兰已经因为身患矿石病从公司离职了。  
  
在前往罗德岛之前，梓兰扔了很多过去的东西，却带走了这半瓶香水。  
  
后来某一天，梓兰兴起和月见夜分享起自己的香水藏品，在众多香水中他发现了这瓶“用量”巨大的香水，在好奇心的驱使下他喷了一泵，却被那劣质的酒精味刺激到了。  
  
“这味道似乎在梓兰小姐身上从未闻到过？”  
  
“我只喷过一次。”现在想起来，她还是更喜欢喝到嘴里的朗姆酒味道。  
  
时隔多年，她扔掉了这瓶香水。不是因为月见夜送了她的朗姆酒，也不是因为占地方，只是因为它过期了。  
  
——Tbc——  
大家有什么喜欢的香水也可以给我推荐，我去试香。  
  
谢谢阅读。


End file.
